


Sander Sides Oneshots

by MadMax420



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27960296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadMax420/pseuds/MadMax420
Summary: Onshots? idk im bad at summaries. You can request any ship (besides r*emr*m sorry its a trigger for me) and give sentence or prompt of what you want!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dr. Emile Picani, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dr. Emile Picani, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Dr. Emile Picani, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Dr. Emile Picani, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Dr. Emile Picani, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Dr. Emile Picani, Morality | Patton Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	1. Requests???

So yeah, give me requests or something idk just need to practice writing shit and I thought this would be a good Idea.


	2. Moxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short moxiety thing i made while bored

Virgil groaned burying his face in his crossed arms over the table. Today had not been a good day for him, at ALL! Thomas had been packing for a plane ride and the thought of having to go on a plane way up in the air, with the likelihood of the plane coming crashing down and- He snapped himself out of his thoughts shaking his head, he sat up running a hand through his hair. Unknown to him, Patton had just come down stairs to see his favorite storm cloud and noticed he was in a bad mood going over to the anxious side.

"What's got you so down Stormcloud?" The fatherly side asked him tilting his head to the side like a confused puppy, Virgil looked up startled seeing the other in the room not having heard him come down before flipping his hood up and averting his gaze, "Nothing just, bad day", he admitted giving a shrug. Looking up at the other he saw Patton slump a little before perking up a certain glint to his eyes. Virgil shook his head holding up his hands "Don't do it, you better not" he stated quickly all the fatherly trait had to do was smile causing Virgil to as well from how much he loved Patton and his stupid smile that lights up the world. Covering his face as he flushed hearing Patton giggle happily and hugged the emo, "There we go Virgie! Now c'mon we're going to go cuddle and watch nightmare before christmas" The bubbly man stated after hugging him, and cupping the other's face lovingly and kissing his forehead, "No more grumpy Virgil for today alright Puppy?" he asked looking him in the eyes. The emo flushed more if that were possible and grumbled out an okay internly thankful for the bubbly man he called his boyfriend.


End file.
